Ryou's Heart 3: Aoyama's Revenge
by AiNoKagayaki
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo are together at last. But Nushka's back for revenge and this time, she brings along a very familiar person.
1. Aoyama?

Aoyama?

"Ring Ring,"No one answered. Ichigo sighed as she put down the receiver again.

"Still can't find him?" Ryou Shirogane pulled a chair and sat down beside her. It had been almost a week after their arrival back to Tokyo. Ichigo wanted to tell Aoyama all that had happened, however, no matter how hard she tried, she just could never find him.

"It's like he's trying to avoid me," She sighed again as she cupped her chin with her hands.

Ryou Shirogane looked down at her. A stranger walking by would think that he was oblivious to this girl's feelings, his cold blue eyes hardly giving away any emotion. However, everyone who knew him knew that he was a very kind person who always hid his feelings. He had let Ichigo go away with the person he thought that she loved. Though, deep down, he knew that she was the only one for him.

Ichigo turned to him," What are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing."

"Whatever happened to Nushka?" Ichigo thought aloud.

"Whereever she is, she is to far away to bother us anyway," Ryou reassured her.

From somewhere in the shadows, someone was listening. And that someone smirked to herself. "Foolish mortals, I will get my revenge. The time is nearing. And I will teach you a lesson," With another smirk, she disappeared.


	2. Aoyama's Revenge

Aoyama's Revenge

"Sigh. Zakuro one-sama is not here today again." Mint sighed as she sipped on her cup of tea.

"This is really weird. It's Sunday and there are no customers at all. What's going on?" Ichigo thought aloud as she continued to sweep the floors of Café Mew Mew.

Ryou felt uneasy as he lay down on his bed. He looked at the picture of his family on his bedside table. The he turned his head to look at the picture of Ichigo beside it. "Why do I have this feeling that something is going to happen today? Ichigo, I will protect you, no matter what," he muttered to himself as he rolled over.

When Ryou walked down to the café to take a look in the afternoon, he was shocked at the sight that greeted him. 5 bored girls were slumped over the tables and chairs of the café. Even Purin was too listless to do any tricks, not that that was something to be troubled about.

"Why is everyone lazing around? Don't all of you have customers to attend to?" He pointed at them.

"Ryou, this place is as empty as a desert. There's NOTHING to do," Ichigo gestured her hand towards the empty café.

Mint giggled. Puzzled, Ichigo asked her why. "I'm just not used to you calling him that. You used to call him 'Shirogane' or, more frequently, 'that jerk' or any other name you could think of," Mint pointed out as the rest of the Mews giggled at her statement.

Both Ichigo and Ryou blushed. "Well, since there don't seem to be any customers, I guess we could close early for today,' Ryou said, breaking the silence.

All of a sudden, they heard and oddly familiar voice. They turned around to see the person, or rather, alien, that they thought had been gotten rid off for good.

"Aren't you all going to serve a customer? This is hardly anyway to treat a tourist to this fine country," Nushka mocked as she hovered in front of them.

"Oh, and before you do anything, Kitty. Let me introduce you to someone whom I think you are 'dying' to meet." She gestured towards a person behind her.

Everyone in the café gasped in shock. There stood Aoyama, though; there was something different about him. His eyes were flashed with hatred; he was wearing a flaming red cloak with long red robes and a peculiar weapon in his hand. It had a shiny gold handle, its blade was sleek and sharp and a red cloth of flame hung under the blade.

"A-Aoyama?" Ichigo gasped as she took a step forward towards him. He immediately lifted his weapon and pointed it to her.

"Now let's see what you're going to do, Kitty."

"Aoyama, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Ichigo cried as she tried to talk to Aoyama.

"What would you care? All you can think about is him," He pointed his blade towards Ryou.

"This has nothing to do with Ryou."

"Oh, he's Ryou now is he? No more 'jerk' or 'baka' anymore, Ichigo?"

"Aoyama…"

"This is his entire fault. HE is the one who took you away from me. HE is the one who made me this way. HE is the cause of all our problems. Don't you see Ichigo? He's nothing but trouble. He stole you away from me and I am here to take you back. I love you, Ichigo. Come back to me."

"Aoyama, I…" Ichigo took another step towards him.

"No, Ichigo. Don't" Ryou held out his arms as he shielded Ichigo from Aoyama.

The flame in Aoyama's eyes burned brighter than ever. " Ichigo is not 'something' that you can own. She is a person, and she can make her own choices. She is not something that anyone can just TAKE AWAY. And you, are not going anywhere near her." Ryou shouted.

"NO! Ichigo and I are meant for each other. We were made for each other. I am the only one who is perfect for her! You are nothing more than the selfish, arrogant boss who won't even give her a raise!" Aoyama shouted at Ryou.

Ryou smirked. "What's so funny?" Aoyama demanded.

"You do not even know what true love is. You are not worthy to call yourself Ichigo's 'true love'"

"I know what true love is. You are the one who doesn't. I would do anything for her!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."


	3. The Meaning of True Love

The Meaning of True Love

"What about her happiness?" Ryou asked Aoyama.

Aoyama smirked," Happiness? Obviously being with me makes her happy. She is happiest whenever we are together. YOU are the one who brings her pain and suffering."

"Really? Why don't you ask her then?" Ryou sidestepped as he let Ichigo walk towards Aoyama.

"Ichigo, tell him that your happiness lies with me." Aoyama smirked as he took her hand.

"Ouch, Aoyama, you're hurting me," Ichigo squealed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

He let her go at once. "Aoyama, actually…I….I…" She tugged nervously at her skirt. "Aoyama, during the past week, I realized that the person I truly love is Ryou. My affections for you were nothing more than infatuation. Please, we can still be friends right? Please stop this. Let's all be friends, ok? Aoyama?" She stared pleadingly up at him.

Aoyama shook with rage. He pushed her to the floor. "YOU!" He pointed the blade of his weapon at Ryou. "You made her say that didn't you! Stop trying to Ichigo and me apart. We are truly in love with each other. I won't let you take her away from me!"

Ryou clenched his fist in anger. "You still don't know the meaning of true love don't you?"

"Sh-SHUT UP!" He thrust the blade at Ryou. Thanks to his great agility, courtesy of his Wildcat DNA, he managed to dodge the attack easily. Aoyama kept on swinging his blade wildly at Ryou as he continued to speak.

"True love is letting you loved one be happy. True love is making sure that your love is happy, even if it means letting her go. True love is bidding you love farewell even though it pains you to let her go. You know NOTHING about love. You have NEVER SACRIFICED ANYTHING FOR LOVE BEFORE!" With one giant leap, Ryou managed to knock Aoyama over and pin him to the ground.

He leaned in front of Aoyama, "Now, do you know the meaning of true love?"

Aoyama clutched his forehead. "NO! You're lying!" He pushed Ryou off. "SHUT UP! Burning Blade Heart Slasher!" Ryou was hit squarely in the chest as he was flung towards the wall and he fell limply to the ground.

"RYOU!" Ichigo ran towards him.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I'll always protect you, no matter what. Don't cry okay?" He panted as he wiped off a tear from Ichigo's eye.

"N-no Ryou. You'll be alright. Please. We'll be together forever, right? RYOU!" Ichigo cried.

"There there. I told you not to cry. Perhaps, we were not meant to be together, not in this lifetime. Maybe our love was meant to end this way. After all, as someone once told me, in this world, there are no coincidences, only what we call _hitsuzen._" He wiped the tears off her eyes.

"_Fate_?" Ichigo wiped off a tear that threatened to fall out.

"That's right, my strawberry. Maybe, someday, we will meet again. Or maybe not. That is up to fate to decide,"

"Can't I do anything about this?"

"Maybe not for me. But what about him?" Ryou looked towards Aoyama.

"Ok, Ryou. I'll do it for you, and for all of us," she smiled and planted a kiss on Ryou's forehead. "I love you, Ryou.'

"I love you too, Ichigo," he whispered.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY LOVE, METARMOPHOSIS!"

Immediately, she transformed into Mew Ichigo love.

"My my, this is getting interesting," Nushka smirked as she hovered above.


	4. The Battle Within

The Battle Within

"Aoyama, please. Don't make me do this…" Ichigo pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"If I can't have you, NOBODY CAN!"

"S-s-trawberub-beru. R-ribbon heart-t st-t-taf-f-f. Ribbon Heart B-b-b……." Ichigo lowered her weapon. She kneeled down to the floor, "N-n-nooo, I c-c-cant't-t"

* * *

"_**Ichigo, what gave you the idea to take me to this Red Data Animals Exhibition?"**_

"_**Oh…I did a research of all the things you…I mean….It's our job to protect the earth right?"**_

"_**You're absolutely right," He smiled

* * *

**_

"_**Ichigo?"**_

"_**Oh no! He's discovered my secret identity!"**_

"_**I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else. Such a striking resemblance…"**_

"**_It's ok…" I smiled secretly, we could still be together after all._**

**_

* * *

_**

"_**I'm sorry, Ichigo. I've always known that you were a Mew Mew. It's ok if you don't want me too, though. I'll just pretend that I never did." **_

_**He hugged me tightly, "If you don't mind, It'll be a secret between us. This way, no one will know, no one will find out either,"**_

"_**Oh, Aoyama. I love you, so very much," I smiled as he embraced me tighter."

* * *

**_

"_**I said, LET HER GO!" **_

_**A light glow emitted from him and totally engulfed him. When he reappeared, there stood the Blue Knight in his place.**_

_**Aoyama is the Blue Knight!

* * *

**_

"_**Argh!" I was so happy that I nearly fell over. Fortunately, Aoyama, or The Blue knight, grabbed me in time.**_

"**_You're still so clumsy as a Mew Mew, Ichigo." I blushed as the rest of my teammates giggled slightly._**

**_

* * *

_**

"N-no, I c-can't do this…"

_Ichigo, get a grip! You've battled Aoyama before._

The corners of Ichigo's mouth twitched, "I'm beginning to sound like Mint."

_No time to joke around, Ichigo. Aoyama, Your teammates and especially, Ryou, are counting on you. You can't let them down._

"Ryou…" She whispered softly as she turned towards his body, lying motionless on the ground.

_So, Ichigo, What are you going to do?_

"What am I going to do…."

_Think carefully before you decide, Ichigo…_

"I'm going to fight, even if my opponent is Aoyama," she stood up slowly.

_My work here is done, the rest is up to you, Ichigo……_

"Get ready, Aoyama. I won't go easy on you,"

"At last, some action. Let's see what you are capable of, Kitty," Hovering near the ceiling of Café Mew Mew, Nushka smirked.

_RomanceAddiction: Who was the mysterious voice guiding Ichigo? Read the last chapter to find out. Review please, people, or i might NEVER get to thelast chappie. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! o0 ahem I mean, Read and Review please puppy eyes_


	5. A Happy Ending, at last

A Happy Ending, at last

"Hold on, Ichigo. Don't you want to say goodbye to him first?" Nushka phased in front of her.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If you're going to kill him, shouldn't you say goodbye, first?" She smirked.

"I want to get protect everyone, but I don't want to hurt Aoyama either," She thought as she held up her staff.

She kissed the bell gently. "Please give me an attack that will not harm Aoyama," She pleaded.

"Ribbon Heart HEALING!" A sudden blast of light engulfed the building.

"W-wha…What happened?" Ichigo opened her eyes slightly.

When the light cleared, it was clear who had won.

"Grrrr, another plan ruined. Someday, Ichigo. Someday, I WILL have my REVENGE!" With that, Nushka teleported away.

"Ichigo, I…I'm really sorry," Aoyama put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "I don't know what came over me. It was like when I transformed into Deep Blue."

"I…It's alright, Aoyama. What will you do now?" Ichigo turned to face him.

"I…I'll travel around Japan, or even the world. Until I find a cure to get rid of the evil inside me. I….wish you and Ryou luck, Ichigo," With that he turned his back and walked out of the café.

"Ichigo…" All the Mews walked towards her. "We're sorry, we couldn't help. Nushka, she, "Mint was the first one to speak up.

Ichigo walked slowly towards Ryou's body. "Ichigo…." Mint called out to her. The rest of the Mews held her back. "They need some time alone together, we shouldn't interfere," Retasu said. With a nod, Mint and the Mews walked out of the café.

"Ryou…" She kneeled down beside him as a single teardrop fell from her eyes. As it splashed onto Ryou's cheek, his body glowed faintly. "Ichigo?"

"Ichigo opened her eyes, "Ryou…"

"I promised myself that I would protect you no matter what. How can I do that when I'm not around? Don't cry, Ichigo." Ryou hugged Ichigo.

Ichigo sniffed, "Ryou, I love you."

"I love you to, my baka strawberry.

"AWWWWWWW"

Both of them looked up.

"Oh, don't mind us, Ichigo. We were just admiring the view," giggled Mint.

"Mint….." Ichigo pouted.

Ryou sighed, "Have you girls never learned the meaning of the word privacy, or will a pay cut clear your brains?" Ryou's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Ok, we get the message. We're going, we're going," They walked away reluctantly to let the couple enjoy their privacy.

"Erm Ryou, speaking about paying, I was wondering, could I have that raise now?"

Ryou smiled at her as Ichigo's eyes lit up with joy.

"No."

"Argh, Ryou! You're STILL such a JERK!"

"But I'm YOUR jerk, baka strawberry," Ichigo smiled.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Haha, you lose. I told you Elder Hitsuzen would choose Ryou."

"It's not fair, Tanpopo. You're closer to Elder Hitsuzen. Obviously, you would know who he chose," Yopopo stuck out her tongue at him.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Both angels froze. "N-nothing, Elder Hitsuzen."

"Well, run along now."

"Yes Elder Hitsuzen," They raced each other off to their house. The elder sighed, "Kids."

He smiled gently as he looked at Ichigo and Ryou hugging each other, "I hope I my advice was helpful, Ichigo, as it always is." With that, the elder vanished with a wave of his cloak, help many more realize the path that the were meant to walk.

_RomanceAddiction: Recently, I've been reading Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCAL so I couldn't resist adding in that bit about Hitsuzen. Heehee:P If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about, then you should read the first book.:) Finally, I've reached the end of my Ryou's Heart trilogy. I will not be writing for a while to complete my fanfic pictures. But don't stop looking out for more of my stories. Till then BB nyaa :3_


End file.
